Twinkle
by psychedelic aya
Summary: [Drabble. Subtle HizumixHiyono.] It was strange. He had never heard anything like it before. “That's what Narumisan always says too, you know.”


**Authoress' Notes: **Eheh, gomen—you have unforutunately clicked my lame attempt at a subtle HiyonoxHizumi. But I hope you enjoy, nonetheless. First off, I'd like to say THANKS SO MUCH to **Chikage Stollen**-san, who has been the inspiration for _every_ Spiral fic I've surprisingly been able to conjure. Secondly, another thanks goes to **Rabid Lola**-san, because her reviews to my fics (and her e-mails) mean a lot, as it comes from a fellow Filipino—kabayan ko yan!

Eheh, this fic is more a drabble than anything, really. Experience HiyonoxHizumi in 500 words, exact.

**Disclaimer: **Sadly, Hizumi does not belong to me. Neither does anyone else in Spiral, for that matter. Go figure.

This fic is highly inspired by **Chikage Stollen**'s _Jellybeans. _(I finally was able to find those popcorn flavored ones! XD)

---

**Twinkle  
**_By psychedelic aya_

Hizumi had never heard anything like it before.

"What a strange song," He said, as turning to his companion, third year News Club president Yuizaki Hiyono. The two were heading towards the infamous News Club Room, where they were pretty sure a certain Narumi Ayumu would be waiting with an eyebrow arched. They did, after all, take some time in carrying Rio (who fell down the stairs _again_) to the infirmary, but it wasn't their fault that the nurse had made them stay to help clean the girl's battered wounds. Questions were sure to be asked, but he was pretty sure Ayumu would understand if Hiyono would be the one to explain.

Speaking of Hiyono…

He didn't notice that her singing had abruptly stopped, and she was now pouting at him. Crossing her arms, "That's what Narumi-san always says too, you know."

Hearing this, Hizumi had to stifle a laugh. "Really?"

The pout was still on, and he had to grin at that. "Yes!" Her hands rested on her hips this time, and she looked almost reprimanding. Only _almost_—because a pouting Hiyono was too cute to look anything threatening anyway.

He chuckled then, raising his hands in protection in case she brought out those pounding puppets of hers. "But it _is_ strange."

"Mou, Hizumi-san…"

He casually waved a hand at her, a smirk now on his lips, saying, "Yaa, gomen already, osage-san. Just continue, please."

Hiyono brightened up at that, and she began to sing again.

---

Kirie swore that everything created by Mizushiro Yaiba were defects. Each and every one of them.

"Mado no soto…"

Even his younger brother.

"Kira kira kira ri…"

_Especially_ his younger brother.

She sighed, growing tired of the boy's endless singing and harmonica playing. He would sing (or rather mumble the tune, because teenage boys don't often sing in public), then try to find the right notes for the song on his instrument.

"That's such a strange song." She moaned finally, in exasperation. She did not want to lose her temper, but Hizumi wasn't helping her calm down the slightest bit. She had been trying to get some sleep in the car on the way home, but he neglected her needs and instead kept on playing. With gritted teeth, "Such a strange annoying song."

Hizumi was grinning, blissfully ignoring the fact that she sounded aggravated already. "It is, isn't it?" He replied, quite cheerfully at that, as he continued on trying to play the whole song in his harmonica. "But it gets stuck in your head kinda easily, ne?"

"Just stop it before _I_ start singing tomorrow."

"Hm…"

"Hizumi!"

"Nagareboshi ga…"

Kirie gave up. With an overly frustrated grunt, "If it's such an annoying and strange song, why are _you_ still playing it anyway?"

The singing and the tunes of the harmonica stopped, and there was a pause of silence. "You know what…" An offhanded shrug, then a mumble of, "I don't know either."

Kirie just sighed, and Hizumi began to play again.

---

**Authoress' Notes: **I apologize greatly if they are not in character. (I mean, Hizumi _singing_?) -.- Aya is delusional, see, and she still doesn't have the manga, so writing Hizumi or Kirie isn't so easy…

You know Jesus loves you, so smile.

You can run away in madness now.


End file.
